


Tired Cat

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Staring at Moira's sleeping face, Gabriel thought he was keeping an odd but adorable cat.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tired Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I struggled to complete another translation.  
> There may be some mistakes in it, and any advice is welcome!  
> Hope you will enjoy it:)

Late at night, Gabriel stuck the key in the slot and pushed the door open. He had known every inch of this house for a long time, but it was the first time he had come in like this. He gently removed his powder-stained windbreaker and the mask, setting them aside with a faint sound. When he was done, he walked into the living room, massaging his sore shoulder. In the dim moonlight he saw a familiar figure. Moira leaned against the couch with one hand on her head, sleeping. He sidled up to her and sat down. She was still unconscious, and Gabriel couldn't help stroking the ends of her hair, which tickled his palm, but he didn't want to stop yet. As if sensing the movement around her, Moira murmured, stretching herself out, but didn't wake up. Instead, she came closer to the person beside her, rubbing against Gabriel's neck.  
Just like a cat.  
(Strange thought, but oddly appropriate.)  
Have a sweet dream, kitty. He kissed on her forehead gently.  
\------  
Am I asleep?  
Moira squinted and straightened up to find herself with a blanket. The smell of milk filled the air, and she turned to find Gabriel coming with a glass of milk.  
"I thought you'd made yourself sleep-free with your experiment," he said, handing the glass to Moira and sitting beside her.  
Uncharacteristically, she ignored Gabriel's tease, feeling the warmth in her hands, drank in silence.  
"How's everything going? "  
"Everything's fine." he answered, playing casually with Moira's hair as stroking a cat, completely unaware of the slight abnormality in her words. "Can't you give yourself a few days off? "he complained in a low voice, though there was no expression on his face. Before Moira had time to answer, he picked up the conversation, "yah, you are bound to lock yourself in the lab during the holiday, won't you? " For a while, Gabriel didn't hear the expected retort, so he turned to look, only to find that his lover had fallen asleep again against his shoulder. He took the glass quietly from her hand and sighed.  
What a pain in the ASS. He thought, but picked her up gently. With the unconscious geneticist in his arms, he went into the bedroom and sighed again, knowing that the woman he was holding had not touched the pillow for more than one week. He had known for a long time that Moira was insanely passionate about her experiments, but he had never known that she was so obsessed with them. There was no doubt that being one of the Ministers in Oasis had brought her much more stress than being an agent in Blackwatch. He slowly put her to bed and couldn't help staring at her sleeping face. Probably because she was indeed tired, Moira didn't seem the same cold as she used to be. Her eyebrows were clenched and even her profile was not as sharp as before. For the first time in years, Gabriel had seen Moira with such a soft expression on her face. When they were in Blackwatch, they always only talked about the missions and seldom spent the night together. Neither of them had imagined that they would meet again, fall in love, see the other side of each other, and finally be part of each other's lives one day.  
Neither of them.  
It was some time before Gabriel came to himself, and was about to turn away when a hand caught him in the corner of his shirt. Watching the other person do something completely different from what she normally does, he smiled, and the somewhat inexplicable metaphor was swirling around in his mind again.  
\------  
Moira woke up again and found herself in her bed. A faint morning light shone through the glass into the room, occasionally breaking the silence of the early morning with the sound of birds. Holding her still dull head, she got out of bed, half asleep, and followed the sounds of the house to find Gabriel squatting in front of the food locker.  
"Why isn't there anything to eat in your house?" Hearing footsteps behind him, Reyes stopped his searching for food and looked over at sleepy Moira.  
"There're tubes of glucose in the lab. Would you like one? " Moira answered, not fully conscious, without realizing what was wrong. As if anticipating her answer, she heard a faint sigh. "Now I can see why you are the way you are, " Gabriel said, rising to his feet, picked Moira up sideways and threw her back into bed. Probably thinking that she couldn't work in her current state indeed, Moira rarely resisted, allowing Gabriel to tuck herself in again.  
"I have asked a leave for you, just stay at home and relax yourself today." The door was slammed shut with a loud noise. The physical fatigue left Moira's brain unable to function so she gave up thinking about what happened right now.  
Perhaps she did need a rest, she lost herself in thought and fell asleep again.  
\------  
The afterglow of the setting sun dyed everything bright orange, but not a trace of temperature. Gabriel pushed the door open, however, the bed was empty. He shook his head, then opened the trap door in the wall with ease, behind which the delicate instruments glowed blue, and the person he was looking for was just sitting in the midst of them, every now and then she would look up at the dense data on the screen and keep writing on the terminal in her hand.  
"Need me to remind you what happened last night? " He leaned against the doorframe and glanced at the person in the room then the poor bunny in front of her.  
"I have a good memory, don't worry about it, " said Moira, unembarrassed by the accusation, her eyes still fixed on the screen, "It was an accident. "  
"Perhaps I should take the 'accident' as a welcome? " Gabriel raised an eyebrow, accentuating the word "accident", however, Moira didn't retort and continued her work.  
"All right, as you like."Knowing that he was wasting his breath, he put the plastic bag in his hand on the shelf in the doorway and turned away.  
"At least you should eat something more normal, I don't want to see someone lying on the floor next time. "  
"Thanks for your advice, I'll remember that, " Moira replied deadpan, but the smell of the food outside her door sent her thoughts drifting out of the room and awakened a hunger that had lain dormant for days.  
What a busybody. With that in mind, she got up and opened the bag at the door, grabbed a piece of pastry and put it in her mouth.  
Familiar taste, it was one of her favorites when she was in Blackwatch.  
All right, she surrendered.

Out of the room, Reyes sat back on the couch, idly flipping through the news reports, not looking at a word, but listening. When he heard the approaching footsteps, he pretended not to notice anything, turning the paper over in his hand with a scratching noise. As he had expected, Moira came out of the room with the food, and sat down beside Gabriel, as if nothing had happened a few minutes before. Nor did Reyes intend to expose the inconsistency, letting her lean on her. As if the pose wasn't comfortable enough, Moira balled herself up against his chest and ate her food in silence. Again, looking at the person beside him, Reyes felt that he was surrounded by a cat with an odd temper, not a overworked-scientist with an weird personality. He could even feel her tail wagging unconsciously, sweeping over him from time to time.  
Maybe it was his turn to rest this time, he chuckled.  
"Open your mouth. " Just as Reyes was woolgathering, Moira raised her hand and gestured him to eat the cake in her hand. Obediently, he bit off what was in his kitty's claw even though he had lost his sense of taste in that explosion years ago.  
Of course, Moira knew it as well.  
But she still did this for many times.  
"Does it taste good? " He asked.  
"Yes," the other whispered, purring with satisfaction as Gabriel was stroking her chin.  
Well, maybe a cat's fine.  
After all, he brought her back by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments are welcome all the time!


End file.
